


Asinine fuckery-Karezi

by orphan_account



Series: Asinine Fuckery [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Humanstuck, Karkat is tall, Mentions of Rape, Multi, Polyamory, Transgender, angst i think, blind!karkat, much tags little too lazy to write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karezi. Karkat is depressed, abused as a kid, and overall fucked up. Take a look on his pathetic life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is Karkat Vantas. You are currently running from your home-again. You're running to your best friend, Terezi's house because you don't feel safe at home. The blind girl has a lot more in common than one might think; you're both blind, for starters. You both enjoy rough housing and music, etc. You both LOVE red, too. Your bag is packed with your crab plushie, spare clothes and your guitar; yes, even at seven years old you can play guitar- Its a hobby of yours. You sigh, tugging the hem of your baggy, black shirt down to your mid-thigh. You shirt has a little crab on the front and hangs off your shoulder a little-not much. You have to keep pulling up your jeans as they slip down your ass. You huff, climbing up the steps to Terezi's house, knocking on the door. The sound of crocks squeaking get louder as your friend opens the door, dragon cape draped over her shoulders and wicked grin gleaming in the last few rays of sunlight. "Hey, Karkles." she greets, her tan arms wrapping around you in a hug. She reaches up and licks a light streak from your jaw to your cheek, cackling as you tickle her sensitive sides in return. Terezi was at least an inch or two shorter than you, coming up to your earlobe.

She jumps up and clings to you, forcing you to carry her cute, plump body to her room, dropping your bags by her bedroom door after saying hello to Terezi's mom. You both giggle as you fall to the floor; your bruised back pressed against the shaggy carpet. Not that you mind, you're used to it bu now. You both get up and walk over to her lizards' tank; observing the red and teal bearded dragons skittering around, curious of the ruckus coming from the pair of you. You watch them for a while, they jump around and climb the log and feed from the water bowl; croaking at you questioningly. "We should go to the park." Terezi suggests, dragging you to the door again, picking up your tatty sneakers for you. You slip them on, grabbing her hand and you walk down the street, illuminated by the sun. You chat idly about dragons and lawyers, the military and other things. Terezi's dad is suppose to come home in a month; she's ecstatic about his return. If only your mom was coming back; she died a few years ago, leaving her precious cat to you and whatever else to your older brother and father. Kankri, your older brother, had left to live with your aunt Dolorosa-or aunt 'Rosa for short. Lovely lady, lovely daughters, too. Its always nice to visit your cousin Kanaya. In fact, you're going to visit them this weekend with Terezi and her sister, Sollux and his brother and Nepeta with her sister.

You sit on the old, rickety swing set in the middle of the playground, seeing who could swing the highest like you always do. You sigh as you slow down, hanging from your seat upside down, grinning at your companion as she did so; your heads right next to each other. "Hey, Tez." you sigh, smiling blissfully. You see? This is what being a kid should be; carefree, joyful and adventurous. Not living in fear around your abusive uncle and running away to a friends' house almost every week if only for a day. You both get up, holding hands wearily as you stroll back home in the dark streets, now. Rustling comes from alleyways and trashcans fall in the wind with a clatter, startling you both. You hurry closer to Terezi's neighborhood, rushing inside and closing the door. You shrug off your shoes and jog into the kitchen with Terezi, yelling and shoving each other like usual. "Hey, guys," Terezi's mother, Neophyte 'redglare' Pyrope greets, pulling fresh cookies out of the oven, "I made cookies-you get to decorate them, as always." she chuckles as your mouth waters from the enticing aroma of baked dough and chocolate chips waft through the air. You both rush over to the counter, grabbing the icing, sprinkles and basically anything sweet."Be careful; don't touch the oven and definitely don't touch the garbage disposal." She chides, ruffling your hair and leaving the room with a mumble 'blind duo right here'. You both smother the cookies with icing and sprinkles with the addition of cherries and strawberry slices. You think you did pretty good, considering your 'disability'. You shovel half the tray into your mouths between you, groaning because no one makes cookies as good as Neophyte besides Aunt 'Rosa. They always had that... _tang_ that just smelt and tasted like home.

 

Soon, Terezi's mom is calling for you to go upstairs and start getting ready for bed; you both whined and pleaded for her to let you stay up like 'Tula, but her response was, "Its late and its a school night. Get some sleep, kids". You both trudge upstairs to Terezi's room and change into pajamas; Terezi wearing her dragon t-shirt and underwear and you simply taking your jeans off. You crawl onto Terezi's large bed-which is that size for a reason- shoving scale-mates out the way and grabbing one of her smaller pillows, not used to having such a large variety of soft things. She crawls on after you, nuzzling you and splaying herself across your lap. You both erupt into a fit of giggles as she falls off. Her mom comes up shortly after you both had settled down on her bed under thick layers of cozy blankets and pillows. Neophyte sits on the edge of the bed, kissing you both on the forehead and hug you before leaving and dimming the lights, knowing you wont go to sleep for another couple hours.

Once she's gone, you and the seven year old girl get to work. Tying the blanket to the corners of her bed frame, carefully laying more blankets over the edges, concealing the both of you inside a nice, warm and comfortable atmosphere. You turn off the lights, switching on your flashlight; smiling sweetly at Terezi. She smiles back, pulling out your favorite story. The Crab and the Dragon.

You read the story with voices and characteristic actions, lisping if needed on the bumble bee, putting on a bored voice for the ram, stuttering for the bull and so on. You fell asleep with your bestest friend in the world wrapped protectively in your arms that night, safe and sound-away from harm. Too bad you have to go back tomorrow. 

 

 

> *Six years later* 

 

You growl quietly, annoyed that the six week holiday is over and now you have to go back to an even worse hell than your own home. You pull on a large MCR shirt, black jeans that fall down your ass because you don't own a belt, your hoodie and your boots. You grab your bag with barely anything in it, brush your sharpish teeth and don't even try brushing your dark hair. You sigh as you catch a whiff of what you look like in the hallway mirror; dark bags prominent on your pale skin under your blurry, garnet-freak eyes. Your thick, 'fluffy' hair sticking up in random directions and a tall, lanky and frail figure staring back with a depressed and 'fuck my life' expression. You scowl and continue your quiet descent down the creaky stairs, trying to avoid waking your uncle Slick. God knows you don't want a beating on your first day of school-you'll hurt for the rest of the week.

The stairs creak painfully loud moan as your weight presses onto the old wooden step. The sound of a growl and a yell comes from upstairs and you make a run for it, calling your cat, Tidbit, and sprinting outside, closing the door with a slam. Tidbit scampers off like the outdoor cat he is, off to hunt rats or something whilst your barely make it off the porch before you're yanked back inside by the hood of your jacket. FFFFFFFUCK. The tall man slams the door shut, throwing you to the other side of the room with a thud. You flinch as he comes towards you, "Ya think ya could get away, fuckass?" he taunts, rising a fist and sending it crashing into your abdomen. You bite back a groan, trying to get up. He shoves you back onto the floor, pinning you as he throws more blows and insults at you; Y'know how they say his bark is worse than his bite? They're wrong; his bite is definitely worse. By the time he's done, you're gonna be late for school and you can't feel your legs or stomach...great going, Vantas. First day, too.

When you're sure he's upstairs, you slowly pick yourself up and stumble to the door and leave the offending household; sprinting down the busy streets of Sburb, ending up late for school anyways. You rush through the halls, already knowing where you need to go because the school is one of those schools that have all the grades from fucking kindergarten to senior years. You limp in as the late bell goes, trudging to your seat at the back and burying your head in your arms. Terezi quirks her eyebrow at you from over her red glasses, reaching over to ruffle your hair. "You smell like you just got out of a fucking brawl. You 'kay?" she states. You sit up and grab the end of her desk, moving it closer to yours. "Good motherfucking morning to you, too. Bitch." you greet sardonically. She shrugs, grinning her trademark smile at you, cackling like always. You reach over and give her a side-hug, grinning a special smile just for her. She's kinda the only person your really, genuinely smile for now days.

You doodle random shit in your notebook as the teacher drones on about some bullshit or other, about respect for the disabled or something. You look over to see Terezi doing something similar in her notepad; a dragon and a little crab with a heart in between."Look, Karkles! You remember that story, right?" she inquires showing you her work. You nod, smiling fondly. Of course you remember; it was you favorite book. The crab and the dragon were lovers, but they got separated and met many friends along their way to find their partner. A bee, a ram, a bull, a spider, a sweet virgin, a mermaid, a sad and whiny fish, a horse, a lioness and a clown-goat who you always thought was on crack. The grumpy crab and the adventurous dragon found each other at last and lived happily ever after. You always were one for romance, no matter  how much you deny it-you guess it just reminds you of the burning love between your father and cat lover for a mother.

 

The bell shrieks and you cover your ears, grabbing Terezi's hand casually like you always have and make your way to art; chatting idly about how her dad's return was extended for another three months and how she's getting restless for his arrival. How Kankri's off to collage in another year and Latula's new job as a stunt performer. She's loving it, of course. You settle down as the teacher walks in and glares at you all disapprovingly, "(ugh) Hello, class. Today we will be seeing what you can do. Supplies are at the front here," he sighs, gesturing to the front,"Ask me for anything and try to keep quiet." he strolls over to his desk, ignoring you all boredly. Terezi goes for the chalks and brings them back with a black piece of paper while you just pull out your sketch book, drawing you and Terezi when you were younger with the dragon and the crab in the background. You sense your blind friend doing something similar...you don't really understand how the both of you can really do things like this since you're both blind, but whatever.

Soon, time is up and you must show your work to the teacher. Most of the work he's seen has made him cringe, scoff an/or both; sending the poor students away with crumpled or scribbled on work, sad expressions stretched across their faces. You're kinda pissed when he makes his way over to you and Terezi, his dull eyes widening behind his thick framed glasses. "What  _is_ that?" he questions pointing at yours. "What do you see, nubnuts?" you huff, leaning back and folding your arms in annoyance. He gapes, tracing the charcoal lines with a dark finger. His awestruck motions are making you uncomfortable and fidgety under his gaze. You rub your arm awkwardly as he moves to look at Terezi's, his eyes losing their spark and staring boredly at her magnificent work. "Calm down with the bright colors and next time don't scribbled uncoordinated lines everywhere. Its ridiculous and you can't make anything out." he insults, about to turn away. You sniff and immediately feel guilty for your best friend. Her face drops and her eyes well up behind her red glasses, a frown making itself known on her beautiful face. You cannot have that. "HEY!" you yell, standing up from your seat and hitting your fists onto the table, "YOU INCONSIDERATE FUCK! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND BEING A FUCKING DICKHEAD AND DISSING PEOPLE'S HARD WORK!" You grind out, your pale knuckles loosing all blood as you claw at your palms. He gawks at you again his face contorting into one of rage, "YOU BETTER GOD DAMN APOLOGIZE OR SO HELP ME I'LL GRIND YOUR STUPID MAW INTO THE WALL AND PAINT THE CEILING WITH YOUR BLOOD!" you exclaim, gesturing angrily with your hands, teeth bared and shoulders hunched. He apologizes profusely to the blind girl before skittering back to his desk shakily. You calm down by her calm touch and a weak smile on her face. You fall back into your chair and remain silent for the remaining minutes of the class. Your legs and stomach already hurt, now your throat hurts from screaming at him. Thanks, sir.

 

You make your way to lunch a class later, not bothering to get anything to eat from the cafeteria. You instead stalk to the library, listening to music and drowning out the buzz of voices in the hall. Terezi has a role play club or something today so its just you, you guess. Better get to finishing your homework before the end of lunch. You were meant to do an essay or some shit about your summer holiday and the good things and bad things about it for English-but y'know, what's good about spending half the time at Terezi's house out of fear of your own home and getting beat the other half of the time? You write up some things that went well like the time you and Terezi met up with Sollux and Nepeta, got ice cream and had a nerf war on Sollux's front lawn and back yard. You kinda stretched the truth by saying you couldn't think of any bad things that happened during the holiday...okay, maybe that's a big fat lie-but you don't care.

 

You have a feeling this year'll be better than the last...maybe. Okay, not at all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I'm not dead. Sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school and other bullshit.  
> Also; thanks, TunaaBabee for the nice comment!  
> ~Bex.

*Terezi's POV(later that day)*

You sigh, leaning against Karkat's side as he plays World Of Warcraft or some shit as you watch something on the TV in your room. "Karkles, I'm bored." you state, nudging his thigh. He rolls his shoulders, reaching for the ceiling as he groans. "Its ten at night, Tez. What're we gonna do?"  he inquires, setting his laptop to the side, 'looking' at you the best he can, eyebrow raised. You think for a moment, finger tapping against your lips, "we could...go to the frozen yogurt shop down the road! Or we could go see that new movie...Antman that's on in an hour!" You suggest, standing and slipping on your sneakers. Karkat ponders for a few seconds before nodding, pulling on his boots that he wore earlier today. "Sure, why not? I want the damn yogurt first, though." he murmurs, shrugging on his hoodie. You cackle and fist-pump the air, your cane falling on the floor. "Stupid idiot." he grumbles, bending down and groping around for it before his long fingers felt the cold metal and wrapped around it. He hands it to you before reaching for your coat and heading down the stairs. You follow after him, grinning as you wave goodbye to your mother and jogging out the door; Karkat groans either out of pain or annoyance...probably the latter, if Karkat's legs hurt he would've told you.

You walk down the dark streets quietly, enjoying the silence as you swing Karkat's hand back and forth with your own. "What flavor're you gonna get?" You ask when you get closer to the tasty smelling shop. "Strawberry, peach and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and guess what(?)a fucking shit ton of lots of cream." You giggle at his nonsensical sentence, "I don't think that's a frozen yogurt anymore, Karkles." you chuckle. He shrugs, "Who said it was meant to be a goddamned froyo? Just because its a froyo shop doesn't mean that I have to make a fucking frozen yogurt." he grumbles. You sigh, squeezing his large hand, "Whatever you say, Mr.Cherrycheeks."Karkat slows down a little, biting his lip. You look back at him in concern, "You 'kay Karkles?" He just nods and speeds up again to keep you from waiting; you're not convinced as he limps next to you, "You sure?" just a nod, "You didn't answered me this morning." you comment. He looks down at you, his face the dictionary definition of befuddlement. "Answer what?" Ugh, he's so dense sometimes...one reason why you find him fun to hang around, "You smelt like you got into a fight this morning, was everything okay?" He nods again, a smiling small for you. "Yeah...just fell down the damn stairs, s'all." You pull a face. You're still not convinced; he's limping like someone kicked him in the shins. People don't limp after falling down the stairs, especially not after this long. You shake your head and enter the frozen yogurt shop.

As Karkat said he would, he got strawberry and peach with a fuck ton of cream. You, yourself, decided to get a simple vanilla tang with sprinkles. You were about to look around in your pocket for five dollars but Karkat had already handed over the cash to the guy behind the register. "I could've paid for that, y'know." you mumble, your cheeks flushing a little. He shrugs, grinning, "Meh. Tonight's my treat. Happy first day back in hell." he said, raising his overflowing cup of froyo up like a toast. You copy and smile brightly at him. "To Antman!" you exclaim. "Yeah. To Antman." He agreed. You both chuckle and make your way to the cinema. You both walk up to the ticket booth and ask the guy for two tickets to Antman. He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, "Sorry. We're all out of Antman tickets." Karkat pokerfaces, his expression blank as untouched paper. "Okay. That's cool; c'mon, Tez." He says before grabbing your hand again and starting to walk away, he says, "Its okay...there's this place i'd like to take you anyways-not like a date or anything, of course." he adds, a faded coral appearing on his porcelain cheeks. You grin and squeeze his hand again. "Oh? And where is this mystery location, Mr.Vantas?" you question cheekily. He shrugs, "The park, play on the swings, fuck up the chains on the swings...anything on the swings." he murmurs, taking a different rout to the park.

 

"Karkles, this isn't the park." you say, staring out onto the beach. "I know its not." is all he says, strolling down the white sand to a bonfire and a large group. "Karkrab! Terezi!" a bubbly voice calls, running towards you. The scent of fresh water and pink rhinstones collides into you, engulfing you in her arms and her wild blonde curls tangling with your glasses. "Hi, Fef." you greet. She turns to _glomp_ Karkat in her round arms, smiling brightly. "Fuck. I regret coming tonight. Help." he moans, being dragged along the beach by the short blonde. You follow after the pair laughing as you see everyone there, and you mean _everyone_. Even Karkat's cousins, Kanaya and Porrim. Wow. That means everyone's older siblings are here too. "HEY TEREZI!" all thirty-one people yell. "What's with the gathering?" You ask, genuinely confused. Everyone looks to Vriska who shrugs, "Can't a girl just have her frieeeeeeeends around?" she drawls, arm slung over John's shoulder. Kankri grabs Karkat and leads him off somewhere in private, the younger of the tall pair giving a halfhearted 'help' to the girl he was talking to, Meenah. She chuckles and waves, "Shore, Krabkatch! I'm definitely gonna risk the ocean wrath that is _Kranki_ Vantas!" "Traitorous beach!" he yells, earning a sudden holt from his older brother...uh-oh. The scarlet sweater-clad male whirls around to the rebellious pair,

"That is _exceedingly_   triggering! Children could be around! And I take offence to the fact that you're joking about how much of a horrible fate it is to be in my presence! If anything, you should be _honored_ to 'hang out' with your older sibling; you could ;earn a thing or two about _manners_ , young m-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! JESUS CHRIST, I JUST CAME TO HANG OUT AND HAVE FUN WITH OUT SOCIAL CIRCLE! NOT GET A FUCKING LECTURE ON HOW I SHOULD BE HONORED ABOUT JACK SHIT! AND PERSONALLY, I AM  _SO, SO, SO, **SO**_ GOD-MOTHERFUCKING-DAMN  **_HONORED_ ** TO BE IN THE SAME BREATHING SPACE AS THE ONE WHO ABANDONED THE LITTLE BRAT OF A LITTLE BROTHER WHO NEEDED HELP FROM A RETIRED MOBSTER WHO BEATS On him daily...." he trails off, his voice cracking at the end. The whole group had gone silent as Karkat's outburst went quieter. As if everyone else is in slow motion and he has super speed; he backs away and sprints away.

No one moves for a good, sold ten seconds before your feet move for you; going as fast as they can to catch up with the boy that's already racing down the street, a quarter of a mile away from you. Damn short legs, go faster! You can't really register the emotions running through you at this current moment. Shock? Grief? Pain? Empathy? Sympathy? Scared? As mentioned before, you don't know. You just call after the rock/punk-loving teen as he nearly crashed into late-night joggers and hurdles over damn stray carts of a nearby supermarket and ducks under low bridges that go over the road-Karkat should be in fucking gymnastics. "Karkat! Fucking wait!" you call uselessly, slowly but surely catching up with him. Why was he running? Was he ashamed that he let it slip? So many questions and few answers flood your skull as you become breathless and slow down again, loosing the boy you may have a crush on. "K-Karkat..." you try as you lean against a wall, your chest going up and down too fast for you to count.

He races around the corner, no doubt scared out of his fucking mind. You bring your body back up, jogging after his clunky boots. You hear him groan as someone collapses further ahead up a woodland path on the other side of town, by the park. The sound of him struggling and then another body falling heavily again. You somehow speed up, despite how exhausted you are and stop abruptly as you sniff at the sight before you.

Karkat was curled up on the ground next to his guardian, a large puddle of carmine fluid pooling around the duo; the elder out cold. You discover that the larger man was gripping a long, sharp kitchen knife that was now lodged in his face with Karkat's foot near the handle where he had kicked it; the teen himself was still breathing, but it was labored. His cloudy, garnet eyes where struggling to stay open and he was clutching his stomach. He starts coughing, more blood splattering his assailant's face and his pale hand. You fumble around for your phone, 911 already half dialed on your phone before you press it to your ear. You 'calmly' explain your situation and all the details needed before hanging up and waiting for an ambulance's arrival. You crouch down next to Karkat, pulling his head into your lap and holding your hand ontop of his and apply more pressure to his wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding, "I-I'm srry, Tez.." he slurs, choking more blood from his throat. You just shush him, petting his raven hair with your free hand.

The paramedics _finally_ arrive, dragging both males into the back and offering you to ride in the back with them. You immediately agree, clasping Karkat's hand the entire time. You don't bother calling your friends to inform them about what happened, you don't think Karkat needs that right now. You arrive in the white, pristine building, waiting impatiently as they eventually call your name, two hours later. TWO HOURS.

 

You all but run into the room, looking at the sickly person that is your friend. "Oh my god." you whisper, ignoring the doctors and surgeons, shoving them out the way as you stare at him fully. His skin was even paler due to blood loss, making his dark circles beneath his eyes more prominent. Karkat's stomach had been punctured in several places, according to the chart on the end of his bed. They had changed him into a patients' gown, showing his long legs and arms...scars of all lengths littered the insides on his wrists and bruises of blacks, purples, blues and greens were large and stained his ghostly flesh. He was the picture of goddamned zombie-child. Your breath catches as your mouth goes dry and your throat starts to burn. You pull up a chair and wait.

All you can do is wait...

Wait...

Wait...

And fucking wait...

For some strange fucking reason, this reminds you of a song Karkat sang to you.

 

"They would yell, they would scream, they were fighting it out  
She would hope, she would pray, she was waiting it out  
Holding onto a dream  
While she watches these walls fall down  
Sharp words like knives, they were cutting her down  
Shattered glass like the past, it's a memory now  
Holding onto a dream  
While she watches these walls fall down  
  
Hey mum, hey dad  
When did this end?  
Where did you lose your happiness?  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home  
Who's right, who's wrong  
Who really cares?  
The fault, the blame, the pain's still there  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home  
  
Wrote it down on the walls, she was screaming it out  
Made it clear, she's still here, are you listening now?  
Just a ghost in the halls  
Feeling empty, they're vacant now  
All the battles, all the wars, all the times that you've fought  
She's the scar, she's the bruises, she's the pain that you brought  
There was life, there was love  
Like a light and it's fading out  
  
Hey mum, hey dad  
When did this end?  
Where did you lose your happiness?  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home  
Who's right, who's wrong  
Who really cares?  
The fault, the blame, the pain's still there  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home, this broken home  
  
You've gotta let it go, you're losing all your hope  
Nothing left to hold, locked out in the cold  
Your painted memories then washed out all the scenes  
I'm stuck in between a nightmare and lost dreams  
  
Hey mum, hey dad  
When did this end?  
Where did you lose your happiness?  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home  
Hey mum, hey dad  
When did this end?  
Where did you lose your happiness?  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home  
Who's right, who's wrong  
Who really cares?  
The fault, the blame, the pain's still there  
I'm here alone inside of this broken home  
This broken home....."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short! I've had trouble thinking of anything since I've used most of my creativity on my art homework....fuck school.  
> Again, sorry!  
> ~Bex > : ]


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...if you hadn't noticed already; the chapters are going to alternate between TZ and KK. OKAY? Good. 'Kay...'kay. KK. Perfect. Nailed it. Congrats, Bex. I use 'as' alot. sorry.  
> ~Bex

_You're sitting on your crab covered bed, playing with Crabdad and Miss.Paint. Miss.Paint was cool. She was all covered in multicolored paint, her claws were more feminine compared to Crabdad's and she ha pretty eyelashes that stuck out from her beedy, black button-eyes. Crabdad was a stupid white crab with ridiculously large pincers and had weird shaped legs. But, as your 'fur-end', Nepeta says, you 'ship' them. What? No, you definitely don't help the autistic cat-girl update her shipping chart on a weekly basis about the kids at school, what?_

_You hear yelling from downstairs and drop your plushies to scamper over to your door, pressing your ear against it. Why are mom and dad screaming? Dad sounds weird...his words are jumbled and-oh crap, a bottle smashed. You slam your door open and peek through the spaces on the banister of the landing. Why is your mom walking towards the door? Where's Kankri, for fuck sake? Bad Karkat-you're not meant to even think words like that. Your father stomps loudly and shouts, "Where'd you think you're going?! Gonna 'bandon ya sons!?" your mother whirls around, glaring vibrant daggers at the drunken man. "I can't take this anymore, Cancer. I-I...you're too much. I just...I need some space. Maybe I'll come back, maybe I won't." Her hazel eyes meet yours as she mouths, 'mommy will be back' before she's jumped on by the tall man. You jump; sprinting down the stairs and try to pry your dad off of your unsuspecting mother. "No! Karkat, stat back! Mommy's okay! Call kankri and tell him to stay at a friends' and pack up your sleepover bag!" she orders. You growl as your custodian rams his elbow into your abdomen and sends you flying into the wall across the room. "DON'T TELL MY SON WHAT TO DO! KARKAT, GET DAD HIS BAT!" he bellows, holding out his spare hand for the weapon._

_You stand still, conflicted. You shake your head; like hell're you gonna give that..that..not-father a weapon to beat mom! No, he's not your father anymore. You walk over to the wooden bat by the stairs you jumped down, griping it in your left hand, grabbing the broken bottle with the other, throwing it somewhere out of reach. It smelt bad, like the fancy brandy mom brings out when you have a dinner party and all your friends and their parents come over-even aunt 'Rosa and cousin Porrim and Kanaya. You shuffle over to the attacker, raising the bat high above your head and bringing it down with enough force to knock over yourself-if you were hitting yourself. But you're not, so..._

_Cancer grunts, holding the back of his skull before shouting incoherent curses at you and knocking the bat out your small hands. Your mom kicks him in the groin as he turns to kit you, making him groan but continue reaching for something under the table by his leg. Oh. That's where the bottle went. Haha. Fancy seeing you here, bottle. Wanna meet your face? Sure, why not. The bottle smashes against your forehead, splinters and shards flying everywhere; especially your eyes. Goodbye vision. You fall back, screaming as you feel the pain hit the back of your head when you fall to the floor. You clutch at your face, trying to get the shards out and only making it worse. "Mommy? Mom? Where are you?!" you shriek, feeling warm fluid flow freely down your pale cheeks, mixing with tears that irritate your wounds. You get a faint gargle in return._

_You hear heavy footsteps stomp over to you as you run into the kitchen-at least you think its the kitchen and root around in the utensil drawer for something sharp. Large, strong hands wrap around your neck; cutting off your breathing. "LET GO-" you're interrupted by the shock of something piercing your side. Ah, he must've found the large vegetable knife. He drops you as you pretend to go limp, slumping against the counter. You listen to his foot fall get further away and the front door shutting and jolt up. "Fuck. That hurts, that hurts. Where's Mom? Mom?" you hear more heavy breathing from the coffee table and shove your hands out in front of you as you feel your way to your injured mother. "M-Mommy?" you whisper as you feel her petite hand grip yours desperately. "J-Just...can y-cough-you see?" You shake your head lightly. You can't even see your hand waving in front of your face. She pulls you closer to her body, hugging you and trying to whisper soothing things into your ear. "The m-medics will be here soon, Karkitty. Just...j-just sit tight. Mommy l-loves you." you furrow your eyebrows as her voice cracks._

_You turn to face her-kinda- and hug her as well as you can as her tears mix with your blood and salty tears, a puddle forming around the pair of you. "W-Will we be okay, mom?" you whimper. You don't hear a response. Her chest slows...stops. You pat her cheek, her shoulder, anywhere. "Mom?" She's gone. You..you think those are the last words you'll ever hear from her. 'Mommy loves you'...you would've at least liked to tell her the same thing before she left you, but such is this life you were fated to have. You should probably be more upset over this, but c'mon. Who didn't see this coming? A drunken, abusive father and a weak, defensless mother. Of course the latter was going to loose. Its like in every depressing movie you watched with the kind woman. But you can't stop the heavy stream of tears falling down your face or the struggled breathing that continues even after the medics pick you up and whisk you away to the hospital. Your mother was pronounced dead at the scene._

 

 

You jolt awake, being bound down by plastic bands over your wrists and forearms. Wait-where the fuck are you? You sniff, not being able to get up. Oh fuck. Oh joy. Oh fucking fantastic. You're in hell again, aka, the hospital. What did you do this time? You listen to a steady rhythm of the heat monitor, the sound sleeping of Terezi, the birds out the window...Terezi? "T-Tez?" oh god, you sound shitty as fuck. The redhead jumps up, her glasses askew on her heart shaped face. "Karkles!" she exclaims, her hold on your slender hand tightening. "Oh my god, Karkat. Don't do that again. Never. Please." she pleads in hushed tones, hugging you as best she can with you strapped down to the fucking cot. "Can you let me up, at least? Then maybe I might actually be able to make up for my oh, so, sinful deed. Whatever the fuck it was." She nods, undoing the straps and helps you up. You bite your lip as you feel your stomach stab volts of pain up your abdomen and waist. Shit-what the fuck happened. "How...are you feeling?" she asks, handing you a cup of water. You gratefully take a swig and wipe your mouth.

"Fine-" "That is a lie. How can you be fine after being stabbed seven times and over several years of abuse?" she erupts. Where did this come from? When did you reveal that to her? The fuck? Ugh, your brain hurts.You shake your head, not bothering to deny it. The evidence is everywhere. You wreak of bruises and scars. Instead, like the fuckass you are, you roll over and pull the pristine sheets over your unruly mess of inky fluff and attempt to hide. Terezi sighs, pulling the thin linen back. "Karkat, we don't have to talk about now if you don/t want to." You nod, turning over and looking up in her direction. Not that she'll pinpoint it anyways. She pets your hair and hums a low song under her breath, lulling you to sleep again. No! You wanted to talk for a while. Dammit, Terezi.

 

_You're...you're having a little trouble adapting to your knew disability. You're glad Terezi's here, though. She may not be blind, but she helps you around all the time, helps you get your lunch at school, lets you have sleepovers almost everyday at her house; her mom is always delighted to have you. You've been avoiding uncle Slick and his fiance, Miss.Paint. You don't dare call her anything else. Not 'mom', not 'Helen', not even deem her part of your family. You don't want another motherly figure in your life. You already have thre-two. You have two, Karkat. Mama died. Big deal, get over it. You still have her cat, though. The_ _feisty little fucker's always at your feet, going nowhere near Slick. If you're out the house; he'll be running around outside._

_In ways, you've been seeing bits and pieces of the world...like, you managed to get a glimpse of you ginger tabby today. Terezi says you might be a mutant from x-men and that you have a mind's eye or something completely unlikely. You go along with it anyways, for her sake._   _It is fun when you're just running around in the park and_ bam _you catch a blurry vision of an oak tree...but not actually 'seeing' it. Like you really do have a mind's eye or something. You're kinda fortunate that what happened was at the start of the summer holidays; it gives you more time to adjust to your new found disability. Its so much fun playing hide and seek and actually being able to find your friend. You've somehow found a way to find her quicker than you ever have; just follow the scent of blue-raspberry and the faint sound of footsteps on crackly leaves of Fall's tangerine foliage._

_You race after the sound of Terezi's mad cackling, speeding up behind the endearing girl. She stops with a gasp, making you slow to a halt, "'Rezi?" You inquire, reaching out for her shoulder. She grips your hand, whispering, "Karkles. Do you see it?" You shake your head, inhaling disappointingly-if that's a thing that people do. A burst of color fills your vision; you see it._

_A single spider hung from her intricate web, glistening in the early morning dew. Her blue legs stretched out over a trapped fly; struggling to set itself free. The sight was mesmerizing. The spider stopped and backed away, cutting away the sticky webbing and witnesses its decent to the dirt. Its delicate wings were ripped off and two of its legs were gone. The spider seemed to have laughed at the disabled fly before re-spinning her web and perching over the fly from above, taunting it with her clicks and waving arms. It reminded you of Vriska and Tavros._

_Before you could say a word, your bleary sea of colors dispersed and went blank again, leaving you in the dark. This might be just you getting your hopes up, but you think you found a new way of seeing._

 

You blink, sighing and sit up again, noting that the sky is dark outside your window and Terezi is no longer here. You sigh and lean against the white wall behind you and stretch. You grab the chart at the end of your bed with your long arms and groan when you see the results.

' _Patient: Karkat Vantas-Seven stabbings to the upper and lower abdomen, punctured spleen, bruises along legs and arms, ruptured tendons....blah blah blah_.' That's nice and all, but when the fuck can you get out of this hell hole? A large man in blue scrubs and another woman with a white coat and a thick pair of glasses on the bridge of her nose. "Mr.Vantas?" you nod. The pair walk closer to you, peering down at a clipboard in her hands. "Care to explain your predicament?" You shake your head. She huffs impatiently, "You'll be let out in a week or so-" "Let me go now. I'm completely fine. My injuries have healed, I'm completely fine. Let me go." you interrupt. In truth, you are fine. You can stand-you think anyways; that's enough for you. She furrows her eyebrows, eyeing your chart. She shakes her head, "No can do, Mr.Vantas. You haven't healed enough for us to think you're stable and you don't have a guardian that's conscious to sign your pass out of here." You take it into consideration, biting your lip, "Yes I do. Call up my Aunt Dolorosa." She sighs exasperately, shaking her head, "Fucking do it. I'm not staying here." you growl, sitting up properly; towering over her even though you're sitting. She shakes her head and leaves the room, the nurse following after her. You huff and flop back-an idea pops into your head; probably not the best of ideas, but it'll get you outta here.

You rummage through the nightstand adjacent to your bed and are rewarded with your ratty clothing and shoes. You limp to the bathroom by your roomate's curtained area, slipping in and getting changed before sneaking past the sleeping casualty. You fumble with your shoe laces and zip up your hoodie. You remember that some idiot left the key to the window on the bookshelf by the door; you get up, hop over to the bookshelf, take the key and unlock the window. You prop up the sliding window and look below-oh, shit. That was higher than you anticipated. You're at least on the seventh floor. Fuck it. You swing a lanky leg over the side, feeling for a ledge. Finding one, you bring your other leg to join it. You grip the windowsill, almost collapsing. You feel like a ninja, ' _doing shit like this isn't good-don't do this at home, kids_.' you think. You topple over and fall another three stories lower. You catch a dent in the brickwork and latch onto it for dear fucking life. "Okay, Karkat. We got this. We got this. We got this. We are a-o-fucking-kay." you murmur, edging yourself lower and lower, finally reaching the solid concrete of the parking lot. And fuck-you are in the center of town. Who's ready for a loooooooong walk? You aren't.

You shove your hands in your pockets, head hung low to avoid recognition and enter a nearby bar. Thank god you have your wallet, phone and house keys. Your phone's dead, though. Should've looked for a charger, dammit. You go up to the guy behind the counter and order the biggest fucking burger you can afford and a tall pint of cherryade. You fucking need a beer, but y'know-under age and all that. What? No, you've never had beer in your life, what is the author getting at? Nothing, that's what; there's nothing to get at. (You totally didn't have a hole eight pack between you and Gamzee when you were thirteen, no way you are innocent, bitches.) After devouring the delicious meal, you step outside and breathe in a long-needed breath of fresh air.

You stalk home, entertaining the idea of calling Terezi or Kanaya at a public phone, but change your mind after thinking of the possible outcomes. You don't feel like explaining shit right now. But there's always Meenah or Gamzee. The latter's too high to give a shit about anything but yapping about 'motherfucking miracles' and the former would just want you to eat soup and relax, get comfortable and safe. Neither would bother asking for an explanation, knowing you wouldn't nor could you provide one straight of the goddamn bat. You stop in front of a payphone, shifting your weight as you decide which one to call. You dial the female's number, voice crackling from the other side. "Hello from the other side, who the glub is this?" she asks. You reply in your sore and strained voice, "Its the fucking pizza, forgot where you live, care to re-inform us? Who the fuck do you think it is? No one else is up at god knows what time at night." you dig around in your pocket for another quarter in case the line hangs up. "Where're you at?" she hums, paper rustling in the background. "Broadway Street. Couple blocks from the hospital." You ca practically hear her frown, "I'll be right there-stay put, Shouty." she orders before hanging up. You place the phone back and wait around near the road for her fuchsia SUV to pull up. As you wait, you hear faint chuckling come from an ally. Probably some druggies having deals going on.

You ignore them and fold your arms, blocking out the chill that thunders down your spine. Thankfully, Meenah parks before the high fuckers got closer, smiling at you. You get in, buckle your belt and prop your feet up on the dashboard. "Water-ever the glub made you think it was a good idea to become bait for the druggies?" the chuckles, nudging your non-sore shoulder. You shrug at the older girl, grinning. "Maybe I wanted to get in on a good deal-who knows?" She rolls her eyes and zooms down the empty roads to her apartment. You climb slowly up the stairs with the help from the fish-lover as you flop on the large couch. "Oh my god. Why the fuck is your couch so soft?" you mumble jealously. She shrugs and sits next to you when you pull your legs out the way. You turn to look at her, "Sorry for calling you this late, but-" "Shut the shell up, crabby." she chides, pulling you over and ruffling your dark hair. You huff out a laugh and close your eyes. "Get some rest, shouty mcnubs." "Why do you call me that?" you inquire, you feel her shrug, "Meh. Your teeth are sharp and I can't kelp calling you the opposite to piss others off. I know it has zero affect on you." she closes her eyes and lifts her legs up onto the couch beneath you. 

You don't like the idea of all your weight on her, so you wrap your arms around (one of) your best friend and flip your positions. She sighs and leans against your chest and falls asleep. You lull yourself to sleep by the comforting sound and scent of her rhythmic breathing and sweet caramel and goji berries.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short! Again, I've been having trouble thinking of anything. Enjoy some badass karkat escaping hospital and taking refuge with one of his closest friends, Meenah.   
> I've also been experiencing trouble logging in, the page running slow and various other problems. Hopefully this won't continue and I will be back to writing more than once a week.  
> Please be patient, this is a beta website in testing(or something along those lines) after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! this took way longer to upload than intended!  
> ~Bex

You sigh, watching your bearded dragons sleep peacefully in their tank. Your mind is too active to sleep in fear for your ~~crush~~ bestest friend, Karkat. He was pretty banged up when you saw him. He actually fell asleep while you were there instead of asking a billion questions, ' _Where am I? What the fuck am I doing here? Why am I here? Wait-I just asked that. Fuck!_ ' you imagine him growling out. This thought brings a bitter smile to your mouth, lifting your cheeks slightly. Your mom enters your room with a knock, "Hey Tez." She greets, sitting on your bed. "You okay? You look a little upset." She asks, rubbing small circles into your back. Right-she doesn't know that Karkat's in hospital. You shrug, staring at your lizards' sanctuary. 'Best not to tell her; she's already under stress about dad.' You think, turning to face her, "Yeah...just worried about an exam next week." You lie, flopping onto your bed. She hums, "Get some sleep, honey." She leans down to peck your forehead before closing her door softly.

You sigh again, rolling over in your covers to face the window, watching for the moon. Karkat loves the moon. You...like Karkat. No; you _love_ Karkat. _'Gotta face it, Terezi. You got it for Karkat and you got it baaaaaaaad.'_ Vriska had teased. You guess she's right. Gotta step up and face the music, you fell for the pale boy a while ago, and you fell **hard**. So hard that you still feel the same now. You close your eyes and let tiredness take over.

_You run around the corner to be greeted with a gory sight of a small boy with raven locks and garnet eyes clutching his bleeding stomach. His foot was brought up to kick a large knife into his assailant's face, making him fall down instantly. The small boy groans as he falls to the floor, curling in on himself as he clenches his jaw in pain. You know this boy...who is he? You know his name-you saw him in this same predicament only a day ago! But the name refuses to come forth, leaving you in the dark as the boy bleeds out. His sticky, copper blood spilling onto the gritty forest floor. You're stuck. You cant move. Your limbs are lead and your blood is wrought iron chain link. Everything burns as you watch the desperate boy hold in tears as he witnesses his world go dark._

_Your world warps and twists into a small, two story home with a tall, well-toned, dark skinned man with an eye patch and cigar hanging from his lips. "Brat! Get me a beer!" He orders, a small child runs out from the front door to hand a large can to the man on the porch. "Good. Now get me my phone from my room." The scarlet eyed boy hesitates, "But you said not to go in your ro-" "Don't go in my room. Get my phone." "But your phone is in yo-" He's interrupted by a large fist meeting his pasty face; rust fluid spurting from his button nose. You want to help, but you feel like you cant...like you're not a solid state. Just a small atom flying by. The boy growls, latching onto the man's fist and getting lifted up into the air and slammed against the porch support beam. The boy still holds on, sinking his abnormally sharp teeth into the bronze flesh and small beads of carmine leaking out. The gruff man yells out, slinging the small kid into the house, pursuing after him._

_Before you could call out, your surroundings shift and morph into a room. A tall, gangly, pale, blurry eyed teen storms in, slamming the door behind him. He holds so much resemblance to someone you know...same clouded eyes with hints of scarlet, ivory and purple blotched skin, ebony tresses, the whole deal. It upsets you, you have no idea why, though. He sits on the edge of his black bedding, elbows on his knees and face in his hands. Small hiccups echo throughout the vacant room, the boy's shoulders shaking heavily. You want to reach out, hug him, reassure him..._ anything _. But...you cant. You're useless at this moment as you're forced to watch this boy break down in front of you. He looks up, tears streaming down his hollow cheeks, creaking noises emitting from outside his room. He grabs a tabby cat that hid under his bed, wiped his eyes and shoved a pair of pajama bottoms into his bag and opened the window, cat hunched on his shoulder._

 _He swings a leg over the side, jumping out the window. You hear him pull his phone out, "Tez? Yeah, uh. Mind if I stop by for the night? Slick's got the fucking flu and...great, thanks. I'll be over in a few." That boy..._ knew _you? It takes you a moment to add the pieces together..."Karkat!" You call out, only to yell in an empty room. This was a month ago. The blind boy had made an excuse about his evil uncle having the flu and you believed him! You feel so stupid and horrible. There's nothing you can do now. What has been done cant be undone, what had been said cant be unsaid. You growl in frustration. Damn retired mobster. Damn your friend's crappy life. If you had known sooner and acted on those impulses to pry further, he wouldn't be where he was then. He could've moved in with you and mom! Fuck Kankri for being a shitty older brother! Who the fuck leaves their little brothers to abusive relatives?!_

_Before you can register your emotions, your world wobbles, but merely evaporates and re-evaporates in a bathroom. It looks like the ones at school. You remain quiet as you watch from your place next to the light fixture. "Think you could get away, freak?! You and your creepy girlfriend gonna over take the school with your cursed infection?! That ain't happening, here. This is **my** school." Karkat leans against the sink, staring at a taller, bulkier and more well-built male who looks like he plays on the schools soccer team. "Freak? There's nothing freaky about me, fucktard. And what the hell are you spouting from your trap? **Your** school? Like fucking hell this is your school, for starters, and two; who the fuck is my girlfriend? I never knew I had one! Big surprise for me, when do I meet the very lucky lady?" He retorts, a bored expression on his soft features. The jock growled and lunged for the skinny teen, missing as Karkat dives for the stall behind him. Before you can see what happens, you physically feel like you're shoved through the wall to outside the bathrooms._

_Your crush limps out, the jock proudly strutting down the hall to class. His eyes are bruised and bloodshot, any skin visible black and blue, his foot stuck at an awkward angle and his wrist looked dislocated. You watch, confused as he adjust his pants like they were pulled down. What? You can feel yourself drift closer to hear his whispers, "_ Stupid fucking rapist and his stupid goddamned motherfucking brute force. His stupid eye for weak guys. Sick motherfucker. _" The accusations shock you...is what you're hearing correct? The beefy male had just...done_ that _? To **your** Karkles. You feel your eyes prick with burning tears, threatening to spill down your face. Your lovely, charming, soft, albeit loud Karkat had just been violated by another student. Had just been sexually assaulted and harassed by another male who's in a grade above him. You take in a sharp gasp as you watch the battered boy slump to the tiled floor, his long arms wrapped protectively around himself. A tall, familiar and curvy looking woman pokes her head out of the nurse's office, magenta eyes widening as she rushes over to his aid. "Oh, Karkitty." He whispers, helping him into her room. Her curly blonde hair brushing against his tired face._ _"R-Roxy? Fuck..." He murmurs before falling silent. Of course! Nurse Roxy Lalonde! Rose's mom. Kind lady, the occasional wine bottle found in her office, but still. Everyone's gotta relax once in a while, right? You're glad she found him._

_Your vision blurs and bubbles, presenting you with a time where Karkat and you were in your room. Mom's car gone and the street lights turning on. He strummed lazily on his old guitar, humming softly while you lay peacefully above him on the bed._

_"_ Well if you wanted honesty  
 That's all you had to say  
 I never want to let you down or have you go  
 Its better off this way

 For all the dirty looks  
 The photographs your boyfriend took  
 Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor _"_

 _Oh yes, you remember this song. He sang it for you after your fling with..._ him _. You don't like to talk about it anymore, what's in the past is in the past, you guess._

 _"_ I'm not okay  
 I'm not okay  
 I'm not okay  
 You wear me out

 What will it take to show you that its not the life it seems?  
 I've told you time and time again you sing the words, but still don't know what it means  
 To be a joke and look;  
 Another line without a hook  
 I held you close as we both shook  
 For the last time, take a good hard look _"  
_

_You never actually took into consideration what song lyrics actually mean. But now you are. Karkat was singing about how much your relationship with 'him' wore him out, stressed him to make you feel better after fights, cheer you up after you would scream at each other for hours. You suddenly feel a ton of guilt drop onto your shoulders. He referenced how you felt so angry that you jumped from the second floor of the school, how your boyfriend was so obsessed with taking pictures and not really taking your feelings into thought. Like you had done with this song._

_"_ Forget about the dirty looks  
 The photographs your boyfriend took  
 You said you read me like a book,  
 But the pages are all torn and frayed  
  
 I'm okay  
 I'm okay~  
 I'm okay now  
 I'm okay now  
   
 But you really need to listen me  
 Because I'm telling you the truth  
 I mean this, I'm okay-trust me _"_

_He sang softly, looking up at past-you, smiling brightly. He winks at past-you before playing the chords a few more times, whispering for you to join in._

"I'm not okay  
 I'm not okay  
 Well, I'm not okay  
 No, I'm not o-fucking-kay  
 I'm not okay  
 I'm not okay~okay!"

 _You sang cheerfully, not taking in how deep the meaning ran. You frown, feeling something warm grip your shoulder. You turn and see a tall boy with soft features and fluffy, raven hair that can never stay neat and faded, clouded over eyes peering into your soul. "Hey.." He whispers. You latch yourself to him, holding him as close as you could without merging as one. "K-Karkat I-I ... I'm so so so so so so so so sorry! I wasn't there, and I-I could've done_ something _! I could've-" He holds your teary face in his calloused hands, glaring sternly at you._

_"No. You couldn't do anything. You're worthless. Just as worthless as me. Blind freak. Why do I even tolerate your goddamned presence? Some one like you should be in a ditch, dying slowly and painfully." He growls, his charmingly scratchy voice accompanied with multiple voices that weren't his own. His eyes glowed a blinding vermilion and tall, sharp horns sprouted from his scalp and his beautiful pale skin charred into a sickly, dead ashen. He gripped your shoulders as he bent down to stare at you with his raging, scolding gaze. "You're nothing. You don't deserve to live." Though they were merely insults, they hit home by your heart. Blood flowed from his nose and mouth. Glowing, sanguine oozed from his eyes; mixing with various shades of ruby and pooling by your feet and staining your shirt. You scream, stumbling away from the scary sight, not convinced that that was your Karkat. He would never speak to you like that. He's your best friend._

_Your vision blurred, cracked and shattered like glass. Leaving the demon-thing to bleed out in your room._

You sit up straight, gasping for breathe and snapping your head to look at the spot where...it was just moments ago. You shudder, but you're pleased that its gone. You entertain the thought of those visions being events that happened in Karkat's life.

Speak of the devil; guess who's calling you? You instantly bring it to your ear, "Karkat!" his voice sounds slightly better, but you can hear voices in the background.

Time for Karkat to do some explaining big time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry these are becoming short, I will try to make them longer again.  
> ~Bex


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh~ CONFESSIONS!
> 
> by the way, I did the math wrong on their ages: they're meant to be in their sixteens or seventeens. Sorry!  
> ~Bex

"Hey.." Your voice cracked pathetically as you replied to Terezi's shriek. Fuck-you new you should've waited for a while before calling. She starts blubbering about something, but you're too busy holding the phone away from your ear at her loud volume echoing off the walls of Meenah's pale pink walls.

" _KARKAT VANTAS! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?!_ " She yelled. You could practically feel her death grip on your arms if she was here.

"Look-I'm sorry, okay? I got startled and...scared. I wasn't thinking strai-"

" _I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! WHERE ARE YOU? I'm coming to get you. Did They give you a phone or something in the hospital or-_ " You interrupted her with a loud and obnoxious laugh. Something that made your chest hurt, but in a good way. You haven't laughed for what feels like years. Fuck; it could've been years.

"Like they would even let me out of my room. I climbed out the window. I don't think they know I'm gone yet." You shrug, letting your chin rest on Meenah's head as she leans against you. Terezi doesn't respond for a while; she' there, though. You can hear her breathing.

" _I...you fucking twat. You also seem to have a thing about not answering my questions, Mr. Vantas. Where are you?_ " She giggles a little towards the end.  
" _By the way-its only like the third day back at school and you're already dying. Literally._ " She was full on belting out bursts of laughter, obviously finding something funny.

"Yeah, so?" You're confused. What does that have to do with anything? Apparently nothing;

" _Nothing. Just..c'mon-spill. Where are you?_ " Oh right. You do kinda wanna go home. Not that Meenah's place is and or anything, just. You don't visit as frequently as you do with Terezi, so you don't have any clothes. You normally wouldn't care, just the outfit you're wearing is all bloody and crusty from the wounds along your lower and upper abdomen.

"Meenah's-" 

" _Okay. I'll be over soon. Get ready._ " She states before hanging up. You sigh, stretching, "Hey-Tez's picking me up soon." Meenah nods and jumps up, a grin on her face. "Alrighty-water you gonna do when Miss. Inquisitive gets here and asks lotsa questions?" She chuckles as your face drops, you didn't exactly think that through. "Uh. Hope to whatever goddamn deity is out there that she wont." You shrug, getting up and hopping over to your friend's kitchen and pulling a can of Budweiser out of the fridge. Meenah clucks her tongue fondly as you chug down half the can, feeling the buzz and haziness warm you. Hey-you just had the busiest fucking week that no one would like to experience: a drink is long due. You have a high alcohol tolerance, anyways. Being force-fed it as a child does that to you. Hehe. The room smells funky.

"Don't get too tipsy over there." The tall female calls, flipping through a ' _Lovely Ladies_ ' magazine. "Psh-I'm fine. Like I could get crunk. Drunk. Fuck." You scowl, your tongue getting muddled as you flop back on the couch. You feel fine...just your body doesn't exactly work properly under the fluctuation of heavy fluids. Shut up, you're not drunk. "Aww~ Little Krabcatch loosing his tongue?" She teases, pinching his loose sleeve lightly. "As if." You scoff, leaning heavily on her in order to see the picture of naked models on the page. ' _Perv_ ' You roll your eyes at the thought. Well...its not exactly true. You do have your weird fantasies.

 

Not long after the curt call with your  ~~crush~~ friend...yeah, crush; whatever, you kinda like Terezi..alot. Anyways, after the call, there's a loud and sharp knock on the apartment door. "Its open!" Meenah yells, shoving the magazine between the couch cushions. The doorknob twists and the short redhead strides in, a small smile on her face. "Karkat." She breathes, running over and burying her face into your sore shoulder. You wince, wrapping your arms around her curvy frame and inhaling the sweet scent of blue raspberry and strawberries. "H-Hey." She looks up at you, red glasses gleaming in the dim lighting, "C'mon-let's get you home." She mutters, winking at Meenah. Said female waves and leads them to the door, giving the pair of you a side hug before waving you off.

You limp down the stairs, griping the railing like its a life line. "Are you okay?" She asks, reaching out to hold your hand for support. You nod, biting your lip. Terezi frowns, pulling you closer, "You don't smell like it." You force a chuckle, "I'm fine, Tez. Just a little beat is all." The blind girl's frown deepens, her teal painted nails squeezing your lower arm lightly. She may not be aware, but she's unintentionally hurting you. You ignore it and shove everything down and concentrate on looking okay. Terezi shakes her head, "You aren't, though..." She hesitates, "You haven't been for years. A-And that's _not_ okay in my book. I fell asleep a while ago and..I have some questions I need to know the answers to. Is that okay?" Your stomach lurches, grinding against your lungs, making it harder to breathe. You nod mutely. "Sure.." She takes a deep breath, side hugging you as you get in her mom's car, Miss. Pyrope most likely at a friend's house.

"Uh..now just keep in mind that this was a dream, so-" "Just get on with it, Tez. I don't really care where the questions spawned from, just let me answer them." You smile, your sharp teeth poking over your lip. She clutches the car keys, turning them in the ignition and turning on the heat. "Answer me truthfully."

"That night, when you said Slick had the flu..were you lying? Did he do something?" Ummmmmmmm. Ha. Ha. Fucking funny question, Terezi. Well...she asked to answer these truthfully. And you hate lying to her. Fuck it. You close your eyes and put your face in your hands as you stop at a red light, "...Yes. Something I'd rather not dwell on-another time, maybe." You wince again at the pathetic reply, but its better than nothing, right? Its quiet as Terezi digests the info.

Another question. "A-At school, last year or something, did-did you get...sexually harassed in any way? By a guy in a grade above you?" How the fuck does she know this shit. This is blowing your mind. You feel the warmth of blood rushing to your cheeks from under your hands. You realize you forgot your drink back at Meenah's. Fuck.

"Okay~" She sighs, pulling the car into reverse when you arrive at her nice and cozy home. She stops the car.

"Did you get stressed out during my relationship with _him_?" You froze. Maybe. Kinda. A lot. It stressed you so much how she would break down after a fight with the dick, how he could stand making her cry, sob and wail until she fell asleep in your arms. It infuriated you so much how she still stayed with him. ' _Because he can be fixed. I know he can_ ' she'd argue, her arms crossed and dead eyes teary, her cheek throbbing after he slapped her earlier. What she didn't know was that you know right to the very core that broken things can't be fixed. You're as broken as can be possible without dying, to be honest.

"No-" "Liar. I listened to the song you sang and I never realized what the lyrics meant. I'm sorry." She whispered, grabbing your hand and taking you inside and to her bedroom as if everything was normal. She let you flop on the bed, the rusty carmine crumbling with the contact. She remained silent, snuggling up next to you on the large bed, her cheeks damp in the dark. "Hey. It doesn't matter. As long as you're happy, I don't min-" "SHUT UP!" The silence in the room was undeniable. Her sobs become louder and her small frame starts to shake, "It's not fine! Its not okay! You're not okay! How can you say that and not be fine?! You..You..IDIOT!" She clings to you, sobbing harder and harder into your shoulder, her fingers gripping the back of your hoodie and possibly clawing at the bruises along your back.

"You...you're adorable. You're hot and charming and understanding and all these amazing other things! And you get beaten, bullied, bruised and hurt for no reason! You're strong and brave, rash and stupid and you never let anyone hurt your friends...like when Gamzee tried to attack Nepeta and Equius! Y-You got in the crossfire, and-and god knows what happened when Slick received the hospital bill! Just- **WHAT DID HE EVEN DO?!** The-the next day you _still_ came to school!"

She rants her little heart out, accusing you of being too much like yourself and how you did all theses things that most likely earned you a beating when you got home. Not that you give a damn. You're too busy trying to calm her, your voice being drowned out by her loud wailing. "Terezi!" You yell and she shuts up. "How about you shut up? Okay? Just...you're too pretty to have your face drenched in salt water." You chide, wiping the tears away with your rough hand. Her face blooms a bright cherry, leaning against your hand fondly. "P-Pretty?" You stop and look down at your stained jeans. "Well, yeah...you're more than pretty, really. Indescribable. There isn't a word to describe your looks. If I were to try and make one, it'd be...Supercalafragilisticexpialdocious. Or something equally as retarded." She beams at you, her white eyes turning into crescents. "Well, if we're complimenting: I think you're equally as attractive. Maybe more. And the most beautiful thing about you is your lips-" Speaking of lips. You may or may not have been suppressing the urge to kiss her since you first realized you were crushing on her.

Your chapped lips press briefly against her soft ones, instantly pulling back. "I-I-Fuck-mff-" You were interrupted by her lush lips pressing against yours again, it was longer and more pressure put into it. Her lips moved against yours, soft noises coming from Terezi. You linked your hands with her small ones, gripping tightly as her other hand found your mess of hair, carding her fingers through them.

She pulled back, pecking your nose and laying on you. The pair of you lay down on her spacious bed, the sound of her mother opening the front door echoing through the house. The last thing you hear is Neophyte snapping a photo on her phone and giggling as she escapes downstairs to chat about with Vriska's mom.

 

Yeah...you could get used to this.

 

You'll figure out the complications later, for now...a loooooooong rest is over due.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo-this is the end I think.  
> If the few people reading this want me to continue, let me know in the comments!  
> This was hella fun to write-sorta. Kinda depressing, but y'know. Whatever.
> 
> ~Bex


End file.
